(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple socket having rotatable receptacles, and more particularly, to a multiple socket having rotatable receptacles, wherein adjacent plugs inserted at the multiple socket can be staggered without interfering with one another by rotating and adjusting directions of the receptacles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common multiple socket is formed by disposing a plurality of sets of receptacles at a housing thereof. The receptacles are disposed with equal distances in between, and can be inserted by several plugs having normal sizes. However, when the receptacles are inserted by specific plugs, or plugs of adaptors having larger volumes, one single specific plug or a plug of an adaptor having a large volume frequently occupies space of two adjacent receptacles. Therefore, the concealed receptacles are considered idle and cannot be used. In addition, such type of conventional multiple socket has invariable directions for inserting plugs, with the directions either being vertical or horizontal. Hence, the multiple socket fails to provide adjustable directions for plugs inserted, and is hardly ideal when put to use.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a multiple socket having rotatable receptacles, such that when plugs having various sizes are inserted therein, adjacent plugs are inserted in a staggered arrangement without interfering with one another by rotating and adjusting inserting directions of the receptacles of the multiple socket.
The multiple socket having a plurality of sets of receptacles according to the invention comprises a housing, and a first conducting strap and a second conducting strap provided in the housing. At positions corresponding to positions of the receptacles, the first conducting strap and the second conducting strap are provided with clamping portions for inserting pins of plugs. The characteristics of the invention are that, at least one set of receptacles is disposed at the housing in a rotatable fashion, and a base plane of the receptacles is provided with insertion openings corresponding to the clamping portions for inserting with pins of plugs; and when the receptacles rotate pivotally, the insertion openings are rotated regarding the clamping portions as rotation axes thereof, such that regardless of directions of the receptacles pivotally rotated, the pins of the plugs are penetrated in these specific directions through the insertion openings to come into contact with the clamping portions.